Mobile devices such as laptop and notebook computers, media players, smart phones, tablets, and others have become ubiquitous in the last few years and their popularity shows no sign of abating. Further, there is an increasing desire for compact and light-weight devices to thereby increase portability.
The size of many mobile devices, however, is limited by the size and design of hardware components used in these devices. In many instances, current hardware components are large and bulky and additionally require empty “buffer” zones located around themselves. These unused spaces unnecessarily increases the size of the mobile device.